Tools such as rakes and shovels commonly have a socket for receiving a pole that serves as a handle. The conventional mode of securing a wood pole in the socket is by means of one or more fasteners, e.g., metal screws or pins. That mode of connection is cheap, and strong. Commonly, that form of connection is permanent and, therefore, the handle is attached by the manufacturer. However, for reasons of convenience and to reduce costs, some manufacturers prefer to ship the tools without first attaching the handle, with the task of attaching the handle to the rake or shovel head being left to the distributor, ultimate seller (wholesaler or retailer), or end user. The task of attaching handles can be time consuming and costly, particularly if the person attaching the handle is required to use a special tool to secure the handle with fasteners. Also, the handle may not be attached properly, leading to complaints from the customers. There have been prior efforts to provide means for quickly and simply connecting a pole-type handle to a rake or shovel head, but the quick-connection designs been relatively costly to implement.